


An Unlikely Friendship

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [2]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Alliances, Gen, Secret Alliance, What Could Possibly Go Wrong?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: “Hey Callous, didn’t see you there…” Shadow said cautiously.“Obviously,” He commented, before locking out to Conqueror and Acidic, “Pathetic, the both of them.”“Yeah,” Shadow nods, letting out a breathe of relief.





	An Unlikely Friendship

Shadow cringed and sighed as he heard the scuffling and screaming of Conqueror and Acidic behind him once more.

“I told you this would happen if you touched my scarf!” Conqueror screamed landing a solid hit to Acidic’s jaw.

“I told you what would happen if you called me Ornament, maybe next time, I’ll throw you damn scarf into the fire and laugh as it burns-!”

“Then I’ll throw you into the fire and laugh as you burn!” Conqueror screeched.

The only good part to their petty squabbles was Shadow got watch Eternal slowly loose his mind and that was prime entertainment. Although, Eternal would often turn away from the fights and rest his demonic eyes on Shadow, waiting for him to stumble, mess up. Well, Shadow was smarter than that and wouldn’t give Eternal the pleasure of winning one up on him. Rolling his eyes, Shadow turned away from them-only to freeze in horror as he saw Callous standing behind him.

The man had a small smirk present on his face, that made Shadow’s heart skip a beat.

“Hey Callous, didn’t see you there…” Shadow said cautiously.

“Obviously,” He commented, before locking out to Conqueror and Acidic, “Pathetic, the both of them.”

“Yeah,” Shadow nods, letting out a breathe of relief.

Callous scarred-well they all did, but he could figure the others out. They all had their obvious goals and methods, but Callous hadn’t said anything to Shadow, except for a small greeting with a threat mixed in. Not that Shadow couldn’t fight him, he just preferred no to.

“Come with me,” Callous said lowly and Shadow’s eyes widened.

“Um,” he hesitated.

“Come on, I don’t want Eternal over hearing us, old men can go screw himself, honestly,” Callous growled and Shadow nodded and fell into step behind Callous.

“Can’t stand them, they are all imbeciles,” Callous remarked as they got further away.

“Yeah,” Shadow laughed secretly happy to have found someone who shared his hatred of the others, “they’re all animals…or stuck up prissy girls.”

Callous let out a bark of a laugh, “Noble is a pansy honestly. The guy can’t stand dirt, it’s truly pathetic.”

Shadow laughed as Callous caught onto the fact that he was referring to Noble. “Not to mention the fact that Eternal is a terrible leader.”

A malicious gleam appears in Callous’ eye, “Yes, he is, what would you think about rectifying this problem?”

Shadow’s eyes widened in shock, “You want my help?”

Callous’ smirk grew, “Why of course-,” his bloody eyes narrowed, “-unless you are considering betraying me.”

“No, no, I wouldn’t,” Shadow held up his hands in surrender and shook his head, “You seem to be the only sane one here, why would I turn you in? We’re allies!”

“Yes…allies,” Callous nods, “Now I have to plan to dethrone the narcissist.”

Shadow nods, finally someone who wanted to knock Eternal off his high horse! Callous was probably just as sick of the man’s arrogance as Shadow was. He finally had an ally in the Dark World. Someone he could trust to have his back.

“Now,” Callous began, “It’s nothing to drastic, we still need him to be cannon-food in the future, but we need to take him out long enough to take control over the camp and the others.”

A thought occurred to Shadow and he blurted out, “What about Savage?”

A scowl appeared on Callous’s face and he growled. “It is all a part of the plan, just let me finish telling you the plan!”

Shadow gulped and nodded. “Continue the plan,” he whispered softly.

“As I was saying,” Callous scowled, “The only way to force the others to listen to us, is to keep Eternal out of commission for a while. To do this, we are going to have to crack his mirror. It is the easiest way, after all.”

Shadow’s eyes widened in disbelief. That…that was cruel, beyond cruel. His breath hitched remembering pushing over the dark mirror and the agony that followed…and to do that to someone else? Even if it was Eternal, Shadow didn’t think he could do it.

 

“You’ll be throwing your own life away fool!”

“Ain’t it perfect for both of us to die together.”

Glass shatters.

He screams.

“You’re one of us-,”

“I can help you take the mirror,” Shadow agrees, “But you are the one breaking it.”

Callous cackled, “I expected nothing less from you Shadow. While you are stealing the mirror, I will handle Eternal’s dog. We make our move tonight.”

Shadow looked up at the dull sun, it was noon, they had a long way to go. He had time to prepare…and hide his own mirror on the chance this went south. “Sounds like a plan,” he smirked extending a hand.

Callous firmly shook his hand, smirking and saying, “I like you Shadow. You’re not half bad.”


End file.
